Consumers have fully embraced online shopping and are spending increasing amounts with online retailers. Some online retailers have used increasing economies of scale to help reduce the costs of shipping purchases to the consumer. Other online retailers have optimized their logistics to reduce the time between an order being placed by a consumer and the delivery of the order to the consumer. Traditional brick-and-mortar retailers have also embraced this shift in consumer demand and introduced online storefronts, along with incentives encouraging consumers to make purchases online. Accordingly, an increasing number of packages are being shipped to consumers and a resident is receiving multiple packages in a single day.
Many of the consumers embracing online shopping reside in multiple household properties. These can include student housing, apartment complexes, and condominiums. These residents are often times not available during the day when packages are delivered. In some multiple household properties, the shipper simply places the package in a designated location that can optionally be secured. This presents the possibility of the packages being stolen before the resident can retrieve the package. Although some multiple household properties have a front desk or reception area that is staffed, receiving shipments on behalf of the residents distracts the staff from their other duties. In some multiple resident housing environments, such as student housing, it may be desirable for employees of the residence hall to place packages in the lockers rather than have a carrier spend the time making the deposit in a locker. Thus, as used herein, the term delivery person or system provider may also include employees of the residence hall or apartment building.
Shippers and multiple household properties have initially developed solutions that allow for a shipper to securely deposit a package or other item for a resident. The resident can then, at a later time, retrieve the package using an identifier. Such a solution helps reduce losses for the shipper, helps reduce the workload on the staff at the property, and provides an amenity for residents who will know their packages are secure even when they are not at their residence to receive the packages. However, the current solutions are often cumbersome and difficult to use by the delivery person especially when he has many packages or multiple packages for a single resident, requiring him or her to spend extra time in the delivery process.
The system described here helps address these and other problems and provides an efficient means for delivering items by a service provider or delivery person and a secure means of receiving items on behalf of the system's users.